


Father's Day

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [23]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Ronnie's first father's day
Relationships: elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Father's Day

Ronnie stood in the kitchen, watching Eliza fight with an 8 month old about eating her breakfast. It's not that he's choosing not to help her, it was Eliza's idea that he not help today. She insisted he sit back and relax since it was Father's day. But whatever was on TV couldn't be as entertaining as a stubborn mom and an even more stubborn daughter.

Eliza lifted up the spoon of mush one more time, reaching towards Megan. She approached her slowly, having already learned her lesson with the fast method, but even at a slow speed, Megan was not having any of it. She quickly lifted her hand and flung the spoon of food away before it got anywhere near her mouth. The food flew through the kitchen, Ronnie quickly moved to avoid it.

Eliza sighed, sitting the spoon in the bowl of baby food. She took a baby wipe from the container on the table and cleaned Megan up. Once she was finished, Ronnie walked over and picked her up out of the highchair so Eliza could get that cleaned up too.

"When's Jason coming?" Ronnie asked, looking at Megan's dress to see if there was any food left behind. Surprisingly enough, she managed to keep her dress clean.

"He isn't." Eliza answered, finishing wiping down the high chair. "She's 8 months old, he's got plans with Rose, he figured it wouldn't make a difference to her either way so he's getting her this weekend."

"And his brother's name is Dick?"

Eliza glared in his direction. Ronnie looked at Megan, then at Eliza again.

"His name _is_ Dick."

Eliza rolled her eyes, walking over to the sink to sit the food bowl in.

Ronnie shrugged, looking back at Megan. "It's his loss. I'll gladly take the first Father's day of your life." He gave her a quick forehead kiss, then walked to the living room to sit her by her toys in the middle of the floor.

Just as he sat her down, there was a knock at the door. Eliza and Ronnie both turned to look at each other before Eliza took the lead in walking towards the door. Ronnie sat down next to Megan in the floor.

"Guess Dad 2.0 changed his mind." He said, picking up a small stuffed bear and waving it in front of Megan until she took it and started chewing on the ear.

Eliza opened up the door to the apartment, surprised to see a tall man who wasn't Jason standing at her door. He wasn't a stranger, though. She was very familiar with the eyes, the ears, the nose, the sudden charm the second you meet him.

"Bryce!" She smiled, giving him a quick hug. She pulled away from him, and moved out of the doorway so he could walk inside. "Ronnie, your brother's here!" She called into the apartment.

Ronnie quickly poked his head up over the couch, an eyebrow shooting up when he sees his older brother standing with Eliza. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my little brother in the big city?" He asked, gesturing around the room.

"You live in the big apple." Ronnie stood up. "Where's Callie?"

"Back home, this is a quick trip."

Ronnie and Eliza traded places. Eliza walked over to sit with Megan as Ronnie made his way to Bryce.

Bryce held out a small bag as Ronnie walked up to him. "Happy Father's Day." He smiled, handing the bag over.

Ronnie took it, skeptical. "Why?"

"Because it's Father's Day."

"Why?"

"Because you're a father."

Ronnie looked down at the bag, then back up at Bryce. Again, an eyebrow raised.

"Look, the situation is messy. But that little girl is just as much yours as she is anyone else's." Bryce shrugged. "You're raising her, you deserve to celebrate."

"It's a team effort."

"Kids are. But you're doing more than Dad."

Ronnie looked over to where Eliza and Megan were, then at the bag. He slowly reached into it, pulling out a mug that says #1 Dad. He looked back over at Bryce.

"It's cheesy, I know. Callie told me it was cheesy. I bought it anyway."

"She didn't come cause she divorced you, that's what really happened." Ronnie gently sat the mug on the table by the door, sitting the back beside it.

"I wouldn't blame her if she did."

Ronnie backed up to where he was previously standing, still looking at the mug. "Little premature to be making statements like that." He glanced up at Bryce. "But thank you."

"Like I said, you're doing better than our dad. In my opinion, that makes you a pretty good dad."

Ronnie and Bryce stood there for a minute, neither of them saying anything. They didn't have to. They knew what they were thinking about without saying anything. Their dad was, not the worst, but far from alright. But at least they had each other.

After another moment, Bryce finally let out a long breath, gently clapping his hands together. "Where's my niece?" He asked, progressing further into the apartment.

Ronnie rolled his eyes, following closely behind him.


End file.
